Scorpion
Scorpion is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. He previously starred in Ryu vs Scorpion. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Cinder vs. Scorpion *Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion *Scorpion vs. Hellboy *Scorpion vs. Morrigan Aensland *Scorpion vs. Ryu *Scorpion vs. Sub-Zero *Scorpion vs. Wolverine *White Ranger vs. Scorpion * Terminator vs Scorpion * Scorpion vs Freddy Krueger * Scorpion vs Heatblast History Once a human name Hanzo Hasashi. Scorpion was raised by the Shirai Ryu clan and one of their finest warrior's, despite his father forbading him to join, but done so none the less to provide his wife and son a comfortable life. Scorpion's life was then turned upside down, when Quan Chi (Disguised as Sub-Zero) murdered his clan and family. Seeking to get revenge. Scorpion tried to fight and kill Sub-Zero, only to have lost as well as get himself killed. It was then that he was reborn in the Netherrealm as a wraith, and escaped, thus his quest for vengeance began. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Hanzo Hasashi *Height: 6'2"/188 cm *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Physical age: 32 *General of the Shirai Ryu clan *Kombat Styles: Ninjutsu, Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah *Strongly prefers foes to come to him *Creator Ed Boon's favourite character Moveset *Kunai Spear **Closest real-life equivalent was actually climbing tool **Also previously depicted as a mace or a serpent creature **Has also been used by Reptile, Smoke, and Noob Saibot *Hellfire Punch *Fire Breath *Leg Takedown *Flaming Backflip Kick *Scorpion Sting Weapons Kunai Axe Ninja Swords Wraith Abilities *Teleportation **Commonly used to surprise attack enemies from behind *Neatherrealm Portals **Quick access to the underworld and back anytime *Control over hellfire **Explosive fireballs **Summoning flames under his opponent **Surrounds himself in harmful flames **Can even breathe out fire *Cannot die from physical attacks Fatalities *Spine Rip **Removes victim's head with bare hands **Presumely learned it from Sub-Zero *Toasty! **Scorpion's fire breath incinerates the target in seconds *Hand from Hell **A flaming skeletal hand pulls the enemy to hell *Spear Slice **Cuts victims in half and beheads them *Animalities **Becomes a scorpion and tears them in half ... Or becomes an adorable penguin *Annihilation **Teleports opponent to hell and summons his dead clan to defeat his opponent *Spear Shot **Fires spear into opponent's head, then pulls the spear out, obliterating it *Hellish Dismemberment **Tears off an arm and leg with his spear, then breaks their neck *Lava Pool **Pulls opponent into hell, then returns them as a skeleton *Split Decision **Slices the opponent's head and torso, kicks them, and cuts their head in two *Nether Gates **Stabs opponent with spear, wraps it around neck, kicks them into portal, and they return as a skeleton Feats *Defeated Kung Lao, Nightwolf, *''Cyrax'', *''Sektor'', and Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)/Noob Saibot Defeated in their human forms Faults *Defeated by Shujinko, Taven, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang), and Raiden *Overpowered by Drahmin and Moloch together *Manipulated by Quan Chi Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Ninja Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Returning Combatants